Forrest Griffin
"If Chuck Norris was human being and not a evil alien robot he would be Matt Brown" Forrest. "There will be absolutely no clapping." - Forrest on The Ultimate Fighter 7. “Damn, I’m ugly.” - Forrest Griffin “Don’t call me a loser in front of my mom!” - Forrest Griffin "Yeah, when Keith knocked me out I got really depressed and ate a lot of cookies." - Forrest Griffin. "Two things you think about when you see another man. Who has a bigger dick? And can I take that guy in a fight? One thing you can't do anything about, the other you can." - Forrest Griffin Rogan: So How Do You Feel About Fighting Shogun? Griffin: Well, He's Really Good... That Really Sucks. Shakespere said to thine own self be true, i dont know what the fuck he ment by that, but just dont quit on yourself. - Forrest "I don't know, I guess it sounds better than Team Griffin. I wanted to be team, 'Win me a new car', but it wouldn't fit on the back of the jerseys, apparently." - Forrest on why his team was called Team Forrest. Shakespeare said to thine own self be true. I don’t know what the fuck he meant by that, but just don’t quit on yourself - Forrest Griffin. I had me winning to. And not to be a jerk about it or anything, but I think I could have possibly won all 3 rounds. I mean in the 2nd he had one good takedown, and one good elbow… but I felt like I was winning on the feet and everything. I don’t know, I'm glad I don’t have to score fights. At the end I thought I won, but I knew in my heart I probably could have done more, and not spent as much time on my back… got up quicker, went after him a little more… you know that stuff. I am always a little negative about things, so I wasn’t too sure and asked him "did you just get this one?" and he said "yep"... so I was just like "Shit! Why did I let that happen". I guess I am a worrier. Not a WARRIOR, but a WORRIER." - Forrest on the second Tito fight. "The hardest I have been hit without being knocked out was from Wanderlei. He hits you like 10 times as your falling back, and then you just take a knee and are like "Damn!". He will knock a couple years off of your life, if you spar with him too much." - Forrest talking about sparring with Wanderlei. "So I'm having this dream and in my dream God's yelling at me. Well, it turns out it's not God at all. It's Chris Leben and he's broken through my door. There are pieces of my door in my bed. He says 'Where's Koscheck?' And I look at him and I say 'Are you out of your fucking mind?' " - Forrest Griffin after Chris Leben went crazy on TUF 1. "The ladies kept telling me I wasn't good in bed, so I figured if I wasn't a lover then I must be a fighter"--Forrest Griffin. "Silvas. It's the Jones of Brazil. People don't get it." - Forrest on his opponent being switched from Thiago Silva to Anderson Silva. "I want nothin' to do with that guy. Keep him away from me." - Griffin, on Lyoto Machida. I'm sure Machida will be happy to oblige. "I would drink Machida's urine." - Griffin " That is a horrible fight for me. I have trained with his brother a little bit, so he already has the "inside scoop" on me, he's a southpaw, has got a good chin, and has good power. Plus he is pretty solid on the ground. The only place I would have an advantage would be wrestling... and my wrestling is not that good. So yeah, that's a tough matchup for me. I'd do it, if that's what they wanted, but being straight up, there are other guys I'd rather fight." - Forrest on Antonio Rogerio Nogueira. "People keep telling me that I'm a big guy and they think I'll do pretty well. I don't believe 'em, I think they're out of their minds. I'm planning on getting beat up by Anderson Silva." - Former UFC light heavyweight champ Forrest Griffin, brimming with confidence for his upcoming fight at UFC 101. "I've got my camp putting Visine in his water." - Griffin, showing off that expert Xtreme Couture gameplanning. "Even if I don't win, I'll still get paid more than I deserve, women will still want to sleep with me for no good reason, and my mom will still love me" - Forest Griffin "As a fight of the sport, I was a little shocked. I want to see him fight the best. I thought him and Barnett would have been a good fight. I think the world of Barnett, so I was kind of disappointed that fell through. There's nobody really left for him to fight, you know?" - Forrest Griffin on Fedor signing with Strikeforce. "He wore himself out hitting me, and by the third round he had slowed down to my pace, and we began to make a good fight out of it in the third round." - Forrest on the third round of the first Stephan fight. "I was watching the fight with Cote and I feel that was a pretty good fight, actually. I don't watch it with the commentators on. I watch it with Nine Inch Nails on. I think that's the key to watching fight footage." - Forrest Griffin on Anderson Silva. "I just got married, got back from my honeymoon and promptly found out that I'm gonna be fighting Tito Ortiz, so I wanna train for that a little bit." - Forrest on the second fight with Tito. "I remember in the second round he was just teeing off on me and I was thinking 'God, why can't the guy just land a clean shot and put me out?' The second round I was done, you know? He broke my nose." - Forrest on his first fight with Stephan Bonnar. I didn't make a fool of myself. Then I go and spoil it by spooning with an unconscious guy. - Forrest after knocking out Elvis Sinosic. "Movies, sex, junk food. Why can't junk food be a hobby? Horseback riding, white water rafting, going to bull fights on acid and skinny skiing." - Forrest Griffin talking about his hobbies. "Damn, I'm ugly!"-Forrest Griffin in a post-fight interview, looking up at a replay of the fight on the big screen in the arena. "Hi, my name is Forrest Griffin. I'm a fatass and I'm addicted to cookies. After a fatiguing threesome, I enjoy UFC brand water. Mmm, ass kicking good" -Forrest on The Ultimate Fighter. "Everybody on our team is always talking about how evil he is, how smelly he is and what nice sausage tits he has." -Forrest Griffin "you want me to do the monkey?"-Forrest Griffin